


License to Sing

by Bespectacled_Geek, chagrins, Zrofyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey Needs A Hug, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Geek/pseuds/Bespectacled_Geek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrins/pseuds/chagrins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre/pseuds/Zrofyre
Summary: A singing Valentine. One secret spy. Two people who can't stop running into each other.Ben Solo's got a secret. He works for a company fronting as a legitimate business, but the reality is they're doing far more than what they're letting on. Ben's one of the few employees that knows that while his company is fronting as a marketing ad agency, they're really in the business of spying. He's one of those spies.In Ben's line of work, his real line of work, attachments are frowned upon. Yet he can't stop thinking about Rey, the woman who works for the ad agency. The only thing? She doesn't know what the company is truly in business to do.When Ben Solo sings in front of his coworkers as part of a bet, he doesn't expect to catch his crush's attention. But as he gets to know Rey, things become complicated when his real duties, those of the spying variety, lead them both into trouble.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Reylo Round Robin





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is the start of License to Sing for the round robin! Thank you to the writing den for hosting this event! Our story started with a singing Valentine... and turned into... SPIES! lol. Shout out to Bespectacled_Geek and her sister for coming up with the spy idea!

**PROLOGUE (written by chagrins)**

At the crack of dawn, per the norm, Ben parked his car in the garage and cut the ignition. To let in some cool air, he lowered his window and exhaled. Preparing for his grand solo.

In the quiet of the morning, the light flow of traffic hummed in the distance. Ben rested his arms on the steering wheel, waiting in his business suit for the most important moment of the day.

He pressed play on his iPhone, connected to his car stereo through bluetooth, and hummed along with the music. Like every morning, it took him a few measures before he regained his confidence. By the middle of the song, he was belting in his loudest falsetto.

“Alexander Hamilton!” he cried, singing along to the track. “What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the river? Alexander Hamilton!”

Ben continued singing along with the words of his favorite musical number from Hamilton, allowing the beat of the melody to carry him away. He always arrived an hour early to work for this very reason: to get in his daily practice.

While singing, he didn’t think of the fact he hadn’t been promoted at work in five years, or the fact no one bothered to notice him in any capacity. He certainly didn’t think of the brunette woman named Rey who sat in a cubicle down the hall from his office… in the third row on the right… who took her lunch at precisely 11:27 am on the dot every single work day…

No. Ben didn’t think of her at all.

In fact, he concerned himself with her so little he didn’t notice the car pull up next to him. He carried on with his tune, unaware that life was about to change, and all his worst fears were about to be exposed.

The music faded away.

Someone clapped. Ben snapped his head to the right. One of his coworkers, Rose, smiled smugly. Every hair on Ben’s body pricked up.

“What that--” he started to say.

Rose rolled down her window.

“Ben, right?” A smirk played on Rose’s face. “I have a proposition for you.”

Something told Ben that he was in for nothing but trouble.


	2. The Most Beautiful Man in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey runs into a mysterious stranger in a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this was my chapter and work has been super hectic lately, so I've had almost no time. We're hard at work on this story, and we hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -Bespectacled_Geek

“That’s $4.73,” the perky barista beamed at Rey, passing the glass to-go cup with Rey’s order down the line. Rey grimaced and handed her the credit card. She winced when the barista swiped the card, picturing her hard-earned cash flying away. “Thanks for stopping by.”

“Have a good day,” Rey nodded, stuffing her card back in her wallet as she walked over to the pick-up counter to wait for her over-priced beverage. When she dropped her wallet back in her purse, her phone vibrated against her butt, blaring “My Shot” from _Hamilton_ out of tinny speakers.

“Shit,” she cursed, fumbling with the phone as she pulled it from her back pocket. Rose’s bright face smiled up at her. She swiped to answer just as Lin Manuel Miranda belted out, "I am not throwing away my shot!”

“What’s up?” Rey asked, ignoring the glares from the other coffee shop patrons. “And why’s it so important that you had to call instead of text?” Another barista filled the portafilter with freshly ground coffee beans.

Rose laughed. “Good morning to you too. I’m sorry you don’t have as high a regard for your own love life as I do.”

“This again?” Rey groaned, hand on her hip. She watched the espresso drip out of the twin spouts into the shot glasses. “I told you I’m not interested.” The comforting aroma of brewed espresso drifted over.

“But I’ve got the perfect guy for you. I think he even likes _Hamilton_ more than you do.”

The steam wand hissed, frothing up the milk for her latte.

“That’s impossible,” Rey scoffed, fiddling with her brown and black plastic lid. “No one likes _Hamilton_ more than me.” The barista poured the steamed milk into her glass cup, layering it over the espresso and caramel to create a flower.

“Would you at least meet him? It doesn’t have to be a date or anything. He’s going to be at the winter carnival with us.”

“I suppose I could do that,” Rey grumbled.

“Caramel latte for Rey?” The barista called, placing her cup on the pick-up counter. Rey nodded in acknowledgment. Juggling the phone with her shoulders to free her hands, she awkwardly pushed the lid down until it clicked into place.

“That’s the spirit,” Rose chirped. Her early morning exuberance filled Rey with envy. “His name is Ben. And hey, you could make a new friend."

Scowling, Rey picked up her latte. “That’s true. I—“

She turned to leave, colliding with the most massive brick of a man she'd ever seen. A few drops of her precious latte seeped through the lid. Rey clenched her cup tighter. Time to tear into this asshole.

“Hey, watch where you’re—” The sight of her assailant’s face knocked the wind right out of her and stole her ire. “—going.” She finished flatly, drinking him in for a fleeting moment.

The man looked down his aquiline nose at her and paled.

"Sorry," he muttered and skittered out the door, briefcase in hand.

Rey only gawked after him, desperately trying to memorize his unique features in her mind before she forgot him. A hot droplet of latte dripped from the lid onto her hand, startling her back to reality.

“Rey, what’s going on?” Rose asked in her ear. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Rey flushed crimson, wiping the brim of her cup with a napkin to sop up the mess. “I think I just saw the most beautiful man in the world.”

* * *

The scent of artificial butter wafted over the counter as the concessions line inched forward.

“Alright, alright,” Poe asked while they waited. “What are you most excited for in _Lord of the Saber: Quest for the Sunstone_?”

“I’m so ready for the exploration of the relationship between Aoife and Liam,” Finn responded. “He’s so devoted to her.”

Poe bristled in fake anger.

“But what about Oisin?” he spluttered. “He’s clearly the better choice for her. They’re narrative foils.”

“But he’s the villain!”

“Is he really, though? His backstory is so complex.”

“They’re not even the same species!”

Rey laughed. When Poe and Finn got into it like this, nothing short of the apocalypse could get their attention. Rey sighed, closing her eyes and letting the aroma of popcorn wash over her.

“I can’t believe Oisin just—“

Rey’s eyes flashed open. That voice sounded so familiar. She had spent the last two weeks frequenting the same coffee shop in hopes that she would catch another fleeting glimpse of the man she had seen.

She whipped around, scanning the milling crowd for a coif of dark hair.

The exploding popcorn kernels drowned out the voice. An enormous man shuffled along with the crowd in the exodus from theater one, holding a half-eaten bag of popcorn. He was tall enough, she supposed, but he faced away from her, conversing animatedly with the statuesque blonde goddess in a scarlet dress next to him. The amazon threw back her head and laughed. Rey’s heart plummeted.

“Rey.” Finn waved a hand in front of her face. “Do you want any popcorn?”

Rey snapped back to attention and noticed the bored attendant across the counter.

“Oh, yes.” She responded absently. “And some Butterfinger Bites.”

“A large popcorn, then.” Poe took over the transaction, pushing Finn and Rey to the side.

“Would you like butter?” The clerk asked.

Rey and Finn nodded.

“Sure,” Poe answered.

Rey craned her neck over the crowd of people to search for him but to no avail. The tall man and his date had already left.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked after Poe paid for their food. “I’ve never seen you space out like that before.”

“Nothing.” Rey took her candy from the counter. “I just thought I saw someone I knew.”

* * *

REY: I’m here.

ROSE TICO: Almost there. Can’t wait for you to meet him! <3

Rey chuckled at Rose’s enthusiasm and tucked her phone back into her pocket. The sun dipped low behind the hills of the park, bathing the winter carnival in the warm glow of sunset. The string lights lining the booths twinkled on one by one in a cascading parade of light. The aroma of hot chocolate wafted through the air. Rey salivated at the thought of the festival’s famous double hot chocolate.

She checked her watch. Still ten minutes early. She parked herself on a nearby bench, bouncing her legs.

“Calm down; it’s not a date.” She jumped up from her seat, rocking back on her heels and rubbing her hands together. Searching the crowd for any sign of her friends, she skimmed over the throngs of people huddled around the food stalls and games. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought she recognized the familiar profile.

A tall man with dark hair leaned against a street lamp, not ten feet away. Rey froze, her heart running a marathon in her chest. It could be him, but Rey wasn’t sure. His breath came out in short puffs, condensing and dissipating almost at the same moment. His gaze flickered across the crowd as if he was also waiting for someone. Rey ducked her head before he could spot her.

Breathing deep to steady herself, she straightened her peacoat and scarf and set off to walk past him. If it was him, she would not squander her second chance.

His phone blasted over the din of the crowd, shattering her resolve. She halted in her tracks, watching him pull the offending device from his pocket. Panic crossed his face when he noticed the number. He answered without delay.

“Maybe this was a bad time,” Rey thought.

Eyes widening, he gasped; he ended the call and bolted to the exit. Their eyes locked for a tantalizing second as he passed. Rey shivered, tearing her gaze away. He stumbled out the gate, and she lost him in the throng.

“I guess it’s just not meant to be,” she sighed, slumping onto the bench. “What was I going to say anyway? Remember me from the coffee shop three weeks ago?” She slumped her shoulders and buried her head in her hands.

“Rey!”

Rose bounded over, bundled up head to toe, and dragging Hux by the hand.

“What’s with the matching scarves?” Rey cackled as she rocketed from her seat to pull them both into a warm hug.

“It was Rose’s idea,” Hux grumbled.

“And we look fabulous,” Rose shushed him.

Rey chuckled and pulled away. “So, where is this mysterious friend of yours?”

Their faces fell.

“Ben had a family emergency,” Hux explained. “He can’t make it today.”

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun!” Rose interjected, smacking her playfully across the arm. “Bet I can beat you both at the ring toss.” She darted into the crowd.

“Not a chance!’ Hux sprinted after her.

“You’re on!” Rey smiled, following close behind as all thoughts of the most beautiful man in the world and the elusive Ben vanished from her mind.


End file.
